


Sometime in the Future, They can Love Again

by Arty_Girl



Series: 🏳️🌈 Flags and Experiences, a Pride Month Collection 🏳️🌈 [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Established Relationship, F/F, Felix Huxley is a Good Brother, I tagged the MCD because of killing the characters' past forms, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Theadosia, Janice, and Maria are all in love. However, their love is forbidden. But maybe, just maybe, sometime in the future, they can love again.
Relationships: Felix Huxley & Theodore "Ted" Huxley, Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Jerome/Monty
Series: 🏳️🌈 Flags and Experiences, a Pride Month Collection 🏳️🌈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770904
Kudos: 7





	Sometime in the Future, They can Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started a little series called Flags and Experiences. It's a pride month collection. I'll try to post one each day, with two tomorrow because I was busy with schoolwork and didn't get a chance to post one yesterday and only had a chance to write one today. It will jump around fandoms, depending on what I feel like writing.
> 
> Anyways, I've decided to start off with this idea for Kindergarten that I've had bouncing around in my head for a few days! The past forms of the characters die, so if you don't like that then don't read this.

Princess Theadosia rested her head on Shopkeeper Maria's shoulder. Peasant Janice had her arms wrapped around Theadosia, and gave Maria a peck on the cheek. Maria flushed pink, and fiddled with her half-moon spectacles that she wore. Janice smirked and gave Theadosia a peck on the cheek as well, laughing at the way the princess got flustered. Maria yawned. Theadosia glanced out the window as best she could without raising her head from her shopkeeper girlfriend's shoulder. "It's getting pretty late, you two might want to get going." She lifted her head from Maria's shoulder, as Janice slowly stood and pulled Maria to her feet. They both gave Theadosia a peck on the cheek and smiled brightly. "I'll see you you two tomorrow, right?" Maria grinned softly. "Of course, Thea." Maria and Janice were about to climb out the window, when the door creaked open. Theadosia froze, eyes wide in panic. In the doorway stood her father, looking angry, her brother Prince Filip, looking expressionless, and her manservant Oliver, looking terrified.

* * *

Theodore Huxley woke up with a jolt. He always had nightmares about that blond woman. According to Felix, that woman was him in a past life. Princess Theadosia, executed for being gay. He also remembered a shopkeeper named Maria, the redheaded and bespectacled woman that Theadosia loved. He figured that she must have been Monty, who currently had one arm lazily wrapped around Theodore. And then there was Janice, the dark-skinned and loudmouthed black-haired woman that Theadosia also loved. Thinking about her caused him to glance back at Jerome, who he figured must have once been Janice. Jerome stirred quietly, disentangling his arms from around Theodore. He sat up, watching Theodore carefully. "Penny for your thoughts, Teddy?" Theodore jumped. "Just thinking about this nightmare I keep having. It's about these women in love. A princess, a shopkeeper, and a peasant. According to Felix, I'm having memories of a past life." Jerome hummed in thought. "Princess Theadosia? Executed by her own father for dating a female shopkeeper and a female peasant?" Theodore nodded slowly. "Does that mean you were Janice?" Monty's voice from Theodore's other side made both him and Jerome jump. "You two dream of it as well? Everything is nice, then the being discovered, then the execution?" Both his boyfriends turned to look at him. Theodore shook slightly. "Every night. I hate it. I hate knowing that in a past life I was executed for who I loved. I hate listening to the cries as I'm taken to my death." Monty pulled him close, and spoke quietly. "I hate it too, Teddy. We've been through terrible, terrible things, both in this life and past ones." Jerome shifted closer to them, and wrapped his arms around Theodore as well. "There's one thing that will remain a constant throughout it all. We've been together, we've died together, and we'll stay together until the end." He kissed Theodore's head, and squeezed Monty's arm. They sat there in the night's quiet, simply enjoying each other's company and appreciating that in this life, they were allowed to love as they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> Oh and btw:  
> Theadosia=Ted  
> Janice=Jerome  
> Maria=Monty  
> Filip=Felix  
> Oliver=Ozzy
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
